


To Take Notice

by bessemerprocess



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Military, leave taking, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teddy always makes Cristina stop and take notice. It doesn't matter what she's wearing: scrubs, jeans and logo t-shirts, nothing at all, Cristina always wants to look at her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash kinkmeme: Teddy/Cristina, Army Uniform.

Teddy always makes Cristina stop and take notice. It doesn't matter what she's wearing: scrubs, jeans and logo t-shirts, nothing at all, Cristina always wants to look at her.

The uniform is different. It's hot, how could it not be, but it means so many things that distract from the aesthetic appeal. Cristina is not thinking about those things right now. Cristina is, instead, taking Teddy's hat out of her hands and setting it on the bedside table.

"Cristina," Teddy says.

"Shh," Cristina replies. There will be no talking, because if there is talking Cristina might break down and she's not willing to do that right now. Instead, Cristina is going to fuck Teddy and her class As into the sheets.

Teddy moves to speak again, and so Cristina lays on finger over her lips before leaning in to kiss her. She needs to take Major Theodora Altman apart, take away the medals and the honors and the insignia until she burrows all the way down to Teddy. The Teddy that wears scrub caps with birds and has fingers so nimble that she can make a heart beat again. Cristina knows this because Teddy had made her heart beat again.

First, Cristina takes down Teddy's hair from the perfect military bun and lets it run loose through her fingers. She holds Teddy's hair out of the way, and kisses her neck, her cheek and then her lips again. Teddy sighs into her mouth and Cristina stops there for a moment, lips pressed to lips.

She can feel Teddy wanting to push her on to the bed, to fuck fast and furiously, but here, this one time, Cristina is in charge. She reaches down and unbuttons the uniform jacket while Teddy grazes her thumb over Cristina's nipple. Teddy wants her to loose control, to stop concentrating, to stop thinking, Cristina knows, but she needs to do this. So each part of the uniform is peeled away, bit by bit, pealing away the Major until Teddy stands naked before her.

"Cristina," Teddy sighs as Cristina drags her eyes up Teddy's body, unburdened by duty or honor or pride. Just Teddy and her surgeon's hands that no one can remove. Teddy, Cristina knows, is a surgeon, like Cristina is a surgeon. A thing that resides in the tendons of her hands and nerves in her fingers and in every place that makes Teddy Teddy.

Naked, standing before her, Teddy is someone Cristina knows and someone Cristina understands and someone who Cristina needs. She is not the uniform and there is no war to fight for the one last night. There is only Cristina and there is only Teddy. So Cristina reaches down to take Teddy's hand, to lead her into bed, and let their skin know each other one more time.

When Cristina wakes in the morning, it is to an empty bed.


End file.
